The present disclosure relates to a stator coil, a method for manufacturing a stator, and a rotating electrical machine.
Hitherto, there is known a rotating electrical machine including double-layer lap winding coils, in each of which one of a pair of slot-housed portions of the coil that are arranged in slots is arranged on an outer side of the slot in the radial direction and the other of the pair of slot-housed portions is arranged on an inner side of the slot in the radial direction. Such a rotating electrical machine and a stator are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-195004 (JP 2009-195004 A).
In the rotating electrical machine described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-195004 (JP 2009-195004 A), the slot-housed portion of one double-layer lap winding coil out of the two double-layer lap winding coils that are arranged adjacent to each other is arranged on the outer side of the slot in the radial direction, and the slot-housed portion of the other double-layer lap winding coil is arranged on the inner side of the same slot in the radial direction as that in which the slot-housed portion of the one double-layer lap winding coil is arranged. Furthermore, in the rotating electrical machine described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-195004 (JP 2009-195004 A), the double-layer lap winding coils are arranged in all of the plurality of slots.